


On a night like this

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sex scene between Harry and Draco inspired by a fanart I saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a night like this

“Dammit Harry. Oh, that feels so good.”

 

“Ah, oh, Draco.”

 

“Faster Harry, faster!”

 

The desperation in Draco's voice made Harry moan again. He had the best view of him, all pale, smooth skin above him. Panting, cursing, pushing himself closer to Harry's cock. One of Draco's knees was next to Harry's on the bed, his hands on top of Harry's pecs, holding himself steady. Harry planted both his feet better on the ground, gripping Draco's ass harder, using his other hand to wank them both off.

 

Draco couldn't stop looking at Harry's hand on both their cocks, pre come coming down and making it easier for Harry to move frantically up and down. Sweat was forming on Harry's abdomen, his muscles shining and Draco dipped his head down, licking it up.

 

“DAMN. Oh fuck, that's so hot.” Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, his pupils dark with lost, his dark hair a total mess, flush on his cheeks and bruises forming on his neck from where Draco had sucked and bitten him.

 

Harry grabbed Draco's ass tighter, making the blond gasp and moan louder. The feeling of their cocks together was amazing and Draco couldn't last for much longer.

 

“Harry, I'm. Oh, damn I can't.”

 

Before he knew it he was coming, his semen landing on Harry's stomach, mixing together with his sweat. The feeling of Draco emptying himself, together with Draco chanting his name, made Harry come soon after, part of his cum landing on Draco's chest. The rest on his hands and their cocks. It felt amazing.

 

“That looks hot.” Draco straddled him, licking up the cum from Harry's belly, moaning at the taste. His fingers went over his own chest, collecting some of Harry's semen, bring the finger to Harry's mouth.

 

“Lick it.”

 

Draco gasped when Harry's tongue teased his fingers, licking up ever drop of cum, fucking his fingers lightly, squeezing his ass again.

 

“You dirty bastard.” Draco leaned down to capture Harry's mouth, tasting them both on his tongue, pulling Harry's hair before dropping to his side. Totally spent.

 

“That was amazing.” Harry panted, still catching his breath, looking at Draco in wonderment. He still couldn't believe he was allowed to do this, to touch him, kiss him, taste him. To hear him moan and beg. It was amazing.

 

After cleaning up the fell asleep, Draco tangled around Harry like an octopus, feeling his heartbeat in his ear. Harry didn't mind at all, he loved the feel of Draco on top of him, his breath on his chest, stroking his blond hair before dreams took them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by this artwork: http://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/post/145704695761/click-for-full-nsfw-open-in-new-tab-in-case-it  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
